No Place I'd Rather Be
by Jemma97
Summary: Caitlin is just trying to do the right thing-to be a hero, like Ronnie would want. But, when her life is put in danger, only Barry can save her. [oneshot]


Disclaimer: I don't own Flash.

Follow my tumblr ( allen-and-snow) for lots of snowbarry! I'm excepting prompts! Thanks!

~JH

* * *

><p>CAITLIN POV<p>

"Caitlin, you do realize how dangerous this frost is, don't you?" Doctor Wells asks, raising his eyebrows a little.

Caitlin glances up from her computer screen, which is monitoring the rapidly dropping temperature of the chamber. Both Doctor Wells and Cisco are staring at her, Wells's expression grave and Cisco's slightly amused, as if he knows she's not going to do it.

She straightens and sets her jaw, ready to prove him wrong."Yes, I realize, Doctor Wells, I do," she says, proud of the fact that her fear doesn't show in her voice, "But I also realize that if we don't secure the chamber, the frost will escape and could spread across the entire city." She resists adding a so there, as a younger Caitlin might have. Doctor Wells's expression doesn't change, he simply fixes his gaze back toward the chamber, where the frost is thickening rapidly, "The frost is...killer. It's deadly. If you go inside, there's a chance you won't come back out."

"I'm the only one who knows how to secure the chamber. You and Cisco have never tried, and there's no time to explain to you how to do it."

Cisco's amused expression is gone, "Caitlin, you don't have to do this."

For a second, she considers not doing anything-after all, she doesn't owe the city anything, why should she care if it freezes over? Why should she risk her life? She's not a hero, and she doesn't want to risk her own life. She's not like...

"Caitlin, I have to go." Ronnie's last words echo in her head. He didn't hesitate for a moment. He didn't have a second thought about what he had to do. He plunged right in, no matter the consequences. Caitlin had never seen herself as the same as him. He was so noble, always wanting to help people. He was...

"He was a hero." Barry's words seem to drown out everything else. Ronnie, a hero. As frustrating as he could be at times, Barry was never more right than when he said that. Ronnie was a hero, but he was gone now. And, although Caitlin knows she's still not a hero, she knows what Ronnie would do if he were in her situation.

Cisco seems to read her mind, "Caitlin, Ronnie died to save you. You can't risk that."

She turns toward him. "Ronnie died to save the entire city. I can't let that be for nothing." she says, but this time she can't keep the quivering out of her voice She rises and crosses the room, grabbing her coat and putting it on even as Wells and Cisco protest.

BARRY POV

He smooths his hair back, trying to get it to behave. The reflection in the window of the restaurant offers only a dim, distorted view of his hair, so he has to believe that it looks okay. He rolls his shoulders back, realizing how nervous he is. He takes a peek in the door and sees that Iris is already inside, sitting at the table, looking completely relaxed. This is their first real date-not two friends going to a movie together, but two people-a couple-on an actual date. Barry takes a deep breath. "Okay. Okay, it's all gonna be fine," he assures himself.

Just as he's opening the restaurant door, Cisco's voice speaks in his ear, startling him. He'd forgotten about his communicator. "Barry!" Cisco's voice says, panicked, "Barry, you've gotta get to S.T.A.R. labs, as soon as you can! Please, it's urgent!"

Barry glances back at Iris, who's now checking her phone, a little impatient. "Cisco, is it an emergency?" he says, trying not to sound like he's whining.

"Would I be calling you if it wasn't?!"

Barry thinks about the time Cisco called 'urgently' to ask if Barry could pick up some pizza, "Yes."

"Barry, it's about Caitlin. You've got to help Caitlin."

His heart speeds up suddenly-speeds up even more than usual. "What's wrong with Caitlin?"

"You remember that killer frost? In the chamber?"

He remembers, "The one you said was absolutely stable?"

"Yeah, that one. It wasn't...absolutely stable, and Caitlin's the only one who knows how to stable it."

Barry feels like his heart is caught in his throat as he suddenly realizes what Cisco's saying, "You can't let her go in there, Cisco! It's not safe! She'll be dead in-"

"In two minutes. And we've already wasted thirty seconds."

Barry hesitates for a moment. Inside Iris is now reading the menu with a bored expression. His first date with Iris. Ruined before it even began.

"Barry, it's for Caitlin," Cisco's voice says, serious, and Barry knows he has a choice: Iris or Caitlin. Iris or Caitlin. It shouldn't be a choice really...have a fun date with the girl he's be crushing on for years, or plunge into the belly of the beast to save a woman who's simply a friend.

There really isn't a choice. Barry turns away from the restaurant and zooms to S.T.A.R. labs.

It's for Caitlin.

CAITLIN POV

Her legs are the first part of her that feels the stinging coldness of the frost. From the knees down, they're only covered by a thin pair of tights, which offer virtually no protection against the bitter cold. It's strangely calm inside the chamber-there's no wind whistling, no flurries circling around her head like she thought there would be. It's deadly quiet, except for the sounds of Doctor Wells at the chamber door. He's trying to convince her to come out, but she's tuned out his voice.

Her job is done; the chamber is stabilized, but she can't leave. If she opens the door for more than a millisecond, the frost could escape and drown out the entire city. She can do nothing but stand there and wait, and Caitlin's never been very patient. She's not even sure what she's waiting for-for someone to rescue her? For death? Right now, the second one seems more likely...

Through the thick layer of ice and the thick window, she can make out a distorted outline of Cisco on his communicator, talking desperately, and she wonders vaguely who he's talking to. She shivers and leans down to rub her calves, trying to get some feeling into them. But, when her fingers first touch them, she yelps and jumps back-they're ice! Her legs-they're covered in a thin layer of the frost!

"No, no, no, no…" Caitlin tries to reach down to rub them again, but the ice is burning cold against her fingers; she can't stand the touch. She rubs her nose instead, only to discover in dismay that it, too is beginning to freeze.

She does a quick calculation in her head-if she's been in here for about thirty seconds, then that means she'll have about thirty seconds left to…

"Caitlin!"

Barry's voice. She looks up and scurries over to the door; he's standing on the other side. The door is the only part of the chamber that hasn't been frozen-yet. The ice is creeping around the edges, but the tiny window still allows her to see.

Despite the situation, she can't help but think how handsome he looks. He's dressed like he was going somewhere fancy-nice black pants a light blue shirt and tie, and a black jacket.

"Caitlin, come on," he says, "Come on out."

"I can't and you know it, Barry," she says, using a demanding tone she's only used for him and Ronnie, "If you open this door for more than a millisecond...Barry, the whole city will be at risk."

He raises his eyebrows slightly, gives her that irresistible smirk, and the next thing she knows, he's right next to her.

BARRY POV

"You-you-you idiot!" She says, smoothing down her hair, which had been ruffled in that oh-so-familiar way. He notices that her lips are a purplish blue color, and her cheeks are flushed.

Now comes the hard part: trying to convince her to come out with him. "Caitlin, we've gotta-"

"Barry, do you realize how dangerous that was?!" she begins to lecture him, "I can't believe you'd be so irresponsible-"

He's a bit annoyed now. This is the thanks he gets for trying to save her life? "You can lecture me after I get us out of here."

"We can't get out of here now, Barry! Don't you understand? If we try to leave-" her legs suddenly buckle from underneath her and she falls into him.

"Woah, woah, Caitlin!" His heart skips a beat and he catches her, slipping one arm around her shoulders and scooping her up with his other arm behind her knees. "Caitlin, are you…" his heart hammers in his chest, beating an alarmingly fast speed-faster than it beat when he was running his hardest.

"I'm fine-" Caitlin begins, and Barry breathes a sigh of relief. She's okay. And she's still scolding him, so she must be feeling alright.

"No, you're not. Come on, we're getting out of here." Her legs are freezing against his hand, but he ignores it. He knows he can get them out of there.

"Barry, you can't risk the safety of the entire city-"

"I can't risk you, Doctor Snow," he says. Without another word, he turns and runs out of the chamber as fast as he possibly can.

He reaches the couch in the corner of the lab, and sets her down on it gently, even as she's protesting. He takes off his jacket and tucks it around her freezing body.

"Barry-" she begins, but he ignores her, turning to find more blankets to place around her…

CAITLIN POV

Caitlin is too tired to move, too tired to talk, too tired to do anything as Barry zips around the room finding various blankets and jackets to cover her with. Cisco and Doctor Wells, too, are trying to find ways to keep her warm.

She's doesn't remember falling asleep, but the next thing she knows, the room is dark. Cisco and Wells are gone, and Barry is sitting next to her on a chair he must have pulled up. His head is resting on the armrest of the couch, his eyes closed.

"Barry," she says gently, not really wanting to wake him, but not wanting to be alone, either.

He starts immediately, sitting up and opening his eyes.

"Hey," he says to her. She suddenly notices their fingers are intertwined. Barry notices too. "Sorry," he says, slipping his hand away. "Your hands were super cold and I was warming them up," he adds quickly, his cheeks reddening.

She says nothing, just surveys him for a moment. His tie has come undone and his shirt is untucked. For a moment, Caitlin wonders if he dressed up for her.

Then, she remembers. "Your date with Iris. I ruined it."

Barry shrugs in response, but she can tell that he's a little disappointed.

"You should go see her," she pushes gently. There's no way she's going to stop Barry from having his wonder-date. He's been talking about it all week. "I'm serious, Barry," she prompts, even though her stomach feels like it's being twisted in knots, "You should be with her right now. You shouldn't be here when you could be- "

He takes her hand again, suddenly, "Doctor Snow, there's no place I'd rather be."


End file.
